Pussy intellectualization UPDATED only slightly like just a couple extra words
through the distant lands and pyramid sands to the neon shows let the rift drift from the start of time to the dwindling end let the beat ride until I die high let deceit be blind and let us shine, text to speech robot And producer J njgga gonna bring you a track that's gonna get your mind and soul litty my njgga yeah its gonna flow through your whole body and soul yo njgga just lose control, Its time to hit that base and treble like a pebble to the place I pave in outer space my wave with out a trace I stave into the stasis plain without race disdain i entertain, inhibition of definition to show precision no repetition just imagination no exaggeration never debilitating exhilaration and inceptionary dedication no imitation or hesitation just entertainment, no mental detainment I'm elevating and procreating my current incarnation, teabag a bitch mind the nutsack epilation I had it shaved on my delegation no testicular devastation, these bitches in migration ending up with claudication thesis njgga can't handle my intellectualization no frustrations I'm patient for the pussy penetrations, my dick needs a palpation and citation of the size and destination of the prize I'm so wise my formation will rise now hit the syncopation, the power of illumination strong as a constellation my mutant oscillation of emotional levitation to create imagination, She lies on the table naked in transverse, pussy flaps hanging obverse, wait for the next verse I intersperse!, perverse and disturbed, I slur while I act poseur She likes the furries and I like the fur, your so sterical, you minion faced icterical, Your devotions are spherical, But it's a spectacle, im watching your menstrual poor out of your ventricle, angry reprehensible when your tents full of tentacle tense tennis of testicles, a pussy compendium unzip at the hips now take my stipendium, bitch wants the loch ness some fish ass cock mess don't you rock Bess unless you jock bless, these lyrics will ascend into madcap emblems and glad wrapped tremendous ascension, into existential mentions through infinite dimensions, no apprehension just asshole breaking distension and downward declension skillful retroflection for I am perfection like a cosmic projection with introspection like a comets direction, I'm a mystical master simplistically distant twisting twistical Rastas, these njggas are faster but lacking intellect bastards fisting a Fistable fit burgomaster, get lit in this bitch in Lancaster the tit on a twit makes me twitch like Taskmaster, I'm ready fuck a sluts butt hilly aster, naked broads 24 7 like a broadcaster, I'm taking potions like I'm harry potter call me a Blotter njgga Slyther in to ravenclaw I'mma Hufflepuff huff into a maven hore, what's tall on one side short on its hide sought to befall the thought of a tide draught in the ride caught in the landslide drifting a shifting sifting drifter with its hands tied, well its a bitch I save her from the dyke orgy one straight blonde Nikey corgi with long hair showing her tits oh bitch I like the brits and love a rum dunce whos a unce bitch, sticking my dick in a half half inch I'm the quartermaster I oughta plaster the vagina like a pastor and fingerbang in the diner beside her my Whang in her divider I bang and hide her under my bed my thunder her leg I blunder she begs for more spread that pussy asunder for sure I plunder she roars out make my tundra be dorwked out and pop my cork out njgga while she adores my supreme penis thy new team of the princess venus her minced less weeness thin bitch looks like Jesus getting naked to tease us a toe sucking yeetist that lil bitch. I like the snatch bitch for her batch of bat shit she bats my bad bits like a brat like brad Pitt shes back for armpits disarm a calm ditz with charm and tarnish her farmer farmed wit she is a dumb bitch but I like a numb bitch i don't want no smart bitch i just want a tart bitch to lust my itch my sexual itch shes sexual ish with sexual shit get sexual bitch a sexual pitch like a sexual lich kill me sexually bitch rape me sexually rich I wanna get gaped hate being a virgin want to escape I urgently need your crepes bitch I'm like Alec Baldwin I got phallic on ball wind when my sack on my stack pins I go slack on some sacque kin bitch i like your clowthin but those stockings I'm loathing so get low in the dough spin in bitches and pinch a inch in their pussys with your dick njgga, beyblade me quick njgga, can I spin on your tits and cum in your clit, stick my dick in your bits get a out of ring finish, submit like a defense type and let you beat me into remission like a on the fence type but with your tits in my vision thats a solid launch now bitch listen, I heard your a raunch on the internet pissin, showing your feet, showing your hair, hands on your waist ready to bare, boobs on a seat, ass on the stairs, jerking my meat, as you glare Youtube on repeat and watching me stare, rubbing my sack like im fucking ensnared in your daily threadbare, i'm a supersonic clonic sonic synchronic, I'm symphonic, I sonic the sonnet my phonics go electronic i can mix bawstrophedonicically and turn nurts on a comically, reversed murder comedy, this song is so tortuous without being torturous its thought in my aura and ought to be oughtta good, fulfill my aurora and sought to be bethought to be good, it is, is to me it is you see, girl the way you touch my boner gives me boner gibbosity, boner globosity, boner rugosity, but it's not getting wrinkled from jerking velocity when I take a tinkle my cum has viscosity, stick my dick in a bitch and yell penis depositry, I fly in my Tardis, trance house and I'm ardent, this bass is argot, but I know my jargon, future house, future bass, progressive house, more bass, deep house, less bass, dream trance, a little bass, electroclash, more bass, tech house, a little less bass, electro, yeah more bass, add some classical yeah like ok, some goth beats yeah olay, any beats, any styles, any music it's all nice, turn up with the sound I go pound on the downs pussy that frowns her face like a Muppet but pussy unfound Imma go up it then go down pretty or ugly Imma fuck all witty or tuggy my dick will befall, supplicate for the dick let my penis enthrall bitch reduplicate and you better not stall Imma fustigate till you recall, visions, feelings of dick in your ass, dick on your tits, a dick full of sass, dick full of wit, dick like a chad, dick yeah for dick you gotta be glad, I fuck women with no condom on like a combo I congo on like donkey Kong young honky with a chalk full wonky dong here to stalk some flat snorkel fucking torque full lucky chong, Asian bitches wanna gawk at my fucking schlong now hit the bass and on with the song ace full hip house electro trap gong not a waste pull my hips let me grip on your thong and get chouse with a strong boob nice blouse that's fake right alright take flight my snake piked your tight light I got full sight I'm your knight in shining heights I'm dining on pussy to night , imbrued in The Vagina I imbue my designer, suffuse and intertwine her reuse and define her my ballyhoo and Sally's goo makes me barrel up ally's ally hoop can't remember their names but I got the flame I proclaim I fucked a Dame, that bitch I will tame by fucking her with a solid aim that pussy I will maim, then fain she was legally of age then drain out her cum like a mage fucking fingerbang and rage the aged anus its hainous like a stage stained mess, I digress strained and perplexed ingrained in vertex climbing tittys insane and perfect draw the curtains she dains to get whipped by a leverton and she's still dick flirtin, a tit bitch like a protagonist in the next Tim Burton agonist while Kim's flirting with a faggot bitch, tits sagging rich she hits my digits quick I can't help but dick fidget my midget dick and rim her ridge her cricket pitch, swim in the smidge of her teen wickets her green spleen thickets I bone her with my boner as she roams and groans as I grope her open like a roman at a gladiator dome and dive in thrice like a vice oh let me scope in, I'm an audible Laudable order full lord of wool I took down a hore Marauder with gore named Gloria I don't need a imprimatur to declaim fucking your daughter Imma wrought her like a mortar teens in the slaughter pristine for the rorter 15 to 24 I prate for the cunt ablate up her front and adulate as she grunts Imma take a picture as she constipates her finger up her stricture as she masturbates and spurn her face discern with distaste then taciturn as she makes haste and yearns to tickle my waist this bitch stern and named Kate I'm like bitch joke let's fuck, her fern like rice cake oh shuck shes so earnest her muck makes me fervent that bitch is observant when she is my sex servant she strokes on my serpent and pokes me usurpin my jocks off she looks like a twerp and shes blonde just like derp but fucks like a bird she chirps for my turd with a strap on dildo like a trap star she faps for male ass and maps my snail pass and claps on my tits like a chap with crap zits, I'm Invictus like a pylodictus my lyrical skill is ridiculous stick my dick in a bitchs utriculus when I cum in her ear it sounds so meticulous I know your a stoner but I got a boner for your badigeon now squawk like a pigeon as I fiddle with my paradiddle fuck lame MCs taradiddle I fuck bitches wearing a kibble this shits easy I just scribble, Hey bitch touch my phallus I wanna ravage your pleurothallus Im a herbivore I want your Wonderland Alice fuck a black Chinese bitch miss quiscalus I want some of your plumage on my piss palace Imma fly high like Daedalus on a Greek Mattress Ali baba with speech flatulence, my bitch takes a shit on pay per view I'm like slut show me pay per poo I wanna nut your titties too from the front like a duce let's get rough bitch affray giggity.